1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a keyswitch structure, and especially relates to a keyswitch structure, of which a keycap moves vertically along a Z axis, of which a guiding part disposed underneath the keycap. The guiding part slides toward (1) a first direction in response to a downward movement of the keycap, and (2) a direction opposite to the first direction in response to a horizontal restoring force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional keyswitch structure usually uses a resilient part to provide a restoring force to drive a keycap to move upward after a pressing thereon is discontinued, and also uses a scissors supporting mechanism to provide a necessary lift stability to the keycap. However, as demands for lightness and thinness become higher, the reduction in size to the conventional keyswitch structure reaches an ultimate limitation due to the dimension of the resilient part and the scissors supporting mechanism. Furthermore, when assembling the scissors supporting mechanism in the conventional keyswitch, four bearing ends of the scissors supporting mechanism need to be connected to the keycap and baseplate respectively, leading to much difficulty to the assembly.
In addition, how to maintain a familiar buckle tactile feedback to users even under the demands for lightness and thinness also is a key course of research and development in the conventional keyswitch structure.